


Chase's Challenge

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: #hilarityensues, Multi, Practical Jokes, mischievous boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Chase Brody decides to challenge himself. He was gonna try and shoot every Ego in the house, with his Nerf gun. No one will be able to see it coming!





	Chase's Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a fun idea! I'll need to look up different Nerf Guns, though, in order to find the quietest Nerf Gun in the collection. The point of the Nerf Gun Challenge is to be sneaky, right?
> 
> WARNING: Some swearing. But, that's kinda what you expect from the Irish YouTuber, right? XD

Chase Brody was fooling around with his Nerf Gun, and putting up a tower of empty water bottles to aim at. He had been putting up the tower, shooting it down, and building it back up again for about 15 minutes now, and it was quickly getting old. Planning on making this the last time he was gonna rebuild the bottle tower, he rearranged it, so there were two, little towers with 2 water bottles on the bottom, and one water bottle lying on its side, on top. It took a few times, but he managed to get the lying water bottle to stay there without falling over. Too lazy to even attempt that same position with the other water bottle, he just decided to place it aside, as its own separate target.

loading his Nerf Proton Vortex, he placed the disc in, aimed, and fired. He managed to get one tower down, plus an extra bottle! A quadruple hit! As he reloaded the gun, he quickly figured out what angle he was gonna shoot the next bottle at. He went for the sideways option, so he could get both bottles in one shot. And if not, he still had an extra disk to use. He aimed...and shot! Both bottles were knocked down, along with a bottle that was still laying on the table.

"Yesss!" Chase whispered, fist-pumping the air. He put his gun down, and picked up the two scattered discs. After placing the discs beside the gun, Chase decided to throw the bottles into the recycling. And what better way to do that, then throw them like basketballs? He collected all 6 water bottles, walked out to the kitchen, and placed them on the floor. He opened the recycle bin, and threw them in, one by one. He managed to get most of them in, but one. that last one was put into the recycling like a normal person. Chase retreated back to his room, and reloaded the gun.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. What if he was able to practice shooting on people? Like, the other egos? Most of them were home, besides Anti, who was at the store. Chase felt a smile grow onto his lips, as he thought. Quickly, he speed walked to his drawer of discs, filled his pockets with as many as he could and left the room.

As he walked around, he started thinking of ways to catch them off guard. very soon though, Chase saw a moving figure in the corner of his eye. Hiding behind the island, he quietly peeked from behind it. It was Marvin. He was shuffling a deck of cards. Chase decided to watch for a bit. He watched as Marvin started working on a tower of cards. finishing one medium sized tower, it looked like Marvin was gonna start another one. as he finished the first layer, Marvin started aiming...aaaaaand...

SHOOT!

"Huh?" Marvin said, rubbing his shoulder. Retreating behind the island, he reloaded before peeking at Marvin once again. Marvin seemed to have ignored the feeling, and was right back to his second tower. Chase narrowed his gun onto the unfinished tower...aaaand...

SHOOT! the sound of fallen cards filled the room for a couple seconds. Chase quickly retreated behind his hiding spot. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Marvin yelled. Chase had to cover his mouth, to stop a giggle from coming out. Marvin, believing someone was hiding somewhere, decided to throw cards in every direction. soon, a card somehow landed right near Chase. An idea popped into his head. He put the gun down as quietly as he could, picked up the card, readied it, and...

GO! The card went flying towards Marvin...and turned towards his finished tower! Oh shit...Chase hid behind the Island, as the sound of more cards falling filled the room. 

"Alright, ya dipshit. Come on out." Marvin ordered, holding a card in his hand. Chase loaded yet another disc into his gun, and peeked at Marvin one last time. Aiming his gun, he decided to go a little lower on Marvin. Aaaaand...

SHOOT! 

"OW! Come on out, ya COWARD!" Marvin yelled, rubbing his right leg. 

Coward? Oh, that is IT! Chase grabbed 5 discs, and got ready to take a run for it. 

3...2...1...GO! Chase darted for the bedroom hallway, shooting one disc at Marvin, after another. 

"I KNEW IT WAS- HEY! OW! WHAT THE- DUDE! STOP THAT! THAT HURTS, MAN!" Marvin yelled, as he tried to block the discs. in the middle of his blocking, he managed to throw a card in Chase's direction. It managed to hit him, but it barely even scratched him. Chuckling as he hid behind the wall, he decided to look for his new victim. 

Walking around for a bit, he happened to be hearing some pump up music. peering closer, he realized that someone was in the fitness room. Most likely Jackieboy Man. Chase quietly opened the door, and peeked in. He was right! It WAS Jackieboy Man! And he was lifting weights, and counting out loud. the superhero was so busy focusing on his weightlifting, he never even heard the door open! When Chase felt hidden enough at the door, he looked around the room for a quick hiding spot. One of the first things he glanced at, was the shoulder press machine. The tall weight holder (The contraption that kept the weights in place), seemed like the best place to hide. So, when he got a chance, he made a break for it and slid behind it. 

"30." Chase heard from across the room. He listened to the ego, and heard a clank against the hardwood ground. Jackieboy must've put his dumbbells on the rack. taking a quick peek, he confirmed that. 

"Alright...what to play next..." Jackieboy said to himself as he flipped through his phone. Chase could hear noises that were a little familiar, but also weird-sounding. It sounded like he was pressing Shuffle over and over again, cause milliseconds of different song tunes filled the room for a couple seconds. 

"Aww yeah! this is a good one!" Jackieboy Man said out loud, before clicking on it. It sounded like K-Pop, by that well-known group of singers. Who were they again? Oh ya! BTS! The song sounded familiar, but Chase couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

Chase watched as Jackieboy Man headed to the Power Tower, and jumped up. PERFECT! There's a mat on the bottom of the power tower, so he can land on the ground with little injury. He got a couple more discs ready in his hand, and aimed. 

SHOOT! Right onto one of the superhero's many abs! 

"OW!" Jackieboy Man yelled, going from lifting himself to dangling by both arms. He looked down, and saw the green disc a few feet away from him. "Uh...Who's there? SHOW YOURSELF!" Jackieboy Man asked with full confidence. Chase started to feel slightly intimitated by the booming voice, but shoved the feeling down. reloading his gun, he looked at where else he could shoot it. Soon eyeing up a target, Chase aimed...aaand...

SHOOT! right past the guy!

"WHOA!" Jackieboy Man yelled, dodging out of instinct. 

ANOTHER SHOT! Right at Jackieboy Man's closed Gatorade bottle. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jackieboy Man exclaimed. 

ONE MORE SHOT! Right on the FOREHEAD! Jackieboy jerked at the sudden hit, and stayed there, stunned for a couple seconds. 

"Ooooooohohoho. You wanna mess with THIS BAD BOY RIGHT HERE?" the superhero said, chuckling deeply. 

"Bad boy? I thought you a good boy?" Chase mocked. 

A smirk appeared on the superhero's face as he knelt down, and picked up the discs near him. "Alright, smart ass. Let's play." Jackieboy Man finished, before getting himself ready to throw the discs right back at him. 

Realizing the situation, Chase decided to use a similar tactic he used on Marvin. But this time, with more shooting than running. Sure, he was gonna get hit. But come on! if he could lift close to what Jackieboy Man can lift, he can handle anyone! Even the man himself! Chase made a break for it, executing his plan. 

"AHA! It WAS you! I- Hey! You stop- AGH! FU-OW! DUDE! STOP IN THE NAME OF-! FUCK!!" Jackieboy Man stuttered, attempting to speak while being shot at by many small discs. 

"NO WAY! I'LL NEVER STOP IN THE NAME OF FUCK!" Chase yelled, laughing his head off at the best sentence he'd heard all say. 

"WHAT?!?! THAT'S NOT WHAT- Aahaha!" Jackieboy Man yelled, ending with a laugh that surprised both of them!

"Hey! I'm glad you like this!" Chase said, before shooting another disc. This time, it landed on Jack's right side. 

"Ah! Hehehey!" Jackieboy laughed, covering up the spot. Chase's eyes narrowed. 

"Are you ticklish, by any chance?" Chase asked. Jackieboy Man's face went slightly red. 

"Uh...ya. a little bit." Jackieboy Man confessed. Chase's mouth slowly turned into a smile, as he placed down the gun and walked over to him. 

"Chase...Chase, I know you're tempted. But, can we do this later? I wanna keep working on my abs and biceps, ya know what I'm saying?" Jackieboy Man asked, backing away, as calmly as possible. 

"Really? Cause I think that with all those workouts, your abs are in need of a MAJOR massage. Wouldn't you think?" Chase persuaded. Jackieboy Man attempted to run away, but was tackled down. 

"You ASSHO- NOHOHOHOHO! NAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jackieboy Man completely lost it within the first few seconds. Chase was rubbing his fingers in circulaar motions on as many abs as he could reach, and wiggling them once in a while, to heighten the sensation. 

"My GOD, Jack! Your abs are FILLED WITH KNOTS! It's gonna take me a while to work all this tension out of ya!" Chase teased, moving his left hand towards more ab bumps on the left side. 

"BUHUHULLSHIHIHIHIT! GEHEHEHET OFF MEHEHEHE!" Jackieboy Man yelled, squirming all over the place. 

"HA! You wanna hear 'bullshit'? Here's some bullshit for ya! that claim you made earlier, about being ticklish? You said 'a little bit'. THIS IS A LOT MORE THAN 'a little bit'!" Chase taunted, before digging deeper into Jackieboy Man's abs on his right. Knowing this was a BAD tickle spot on Sean, he wondered if it was the same for Jackie?

"BAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHERE! DAHAHAHAMMIHIT!" Jackieboy Man screamed. Chase decided to take that, as a yes. As much as Chase wanted to do this all day, he had one more person to hunt down. So, he slowed his fingers and got off the sweaty guy. While Chase was picking up all his discs, Jackieboy Man was panting, and trying to get in as much breath and energy as possible. Once Chase got all his discs, he picked up his gun, and looked down at the knocked over Gatorade near him. He kicked it towards Jackieboy, watched it roll towards reaching distance of the tired boy, and left the room. 

Chase put his discs back into his pocket, as he walked through the halls. Soon, the man came across the door to Shawn's workplace. This was the room that Shawn often retreated to, when he had work to do. Chase's mind started coming up with ideas as he walked up to the door. It was times like these, that Chase was thankful Shawn had 2 entrances to his room. Turning around, he headed to the bathroom, and stood in front of the back door of Shawn's room. Realizing the door was still open, he pushed on the door to get it open. thankfully, the door didn't squeak. sneaking through the small opening he made for himself, he snuck around, hiding behind shelves of art supplies. Finally, he settled on the old book shelf, filled with Bendy and the Ink Machine merchandise. Chase eyed up his victim, who's back was facing him. inserting a disc, he quietly aimed his gun, and waited a couple seconds for Shawn to put the sewing needle into the needle pouch nearby. then...

HE SHOT! and hit Shawn's back! 

"wha-...Hey! Who's shooting me? Show yourself!" Shawn warned, talking to supposed thin air. Chase smiled, and grabbed a nearby paper, pen and tape. He wrote a message, taped it onto the next disc, loaded it and aimed...

SHOOT! the disc hit the wall right in front of Shawn's desk! Perfect landing! 

"What's this?" Shawn asked, grabbing the green disc off his desk. 

SUP SHAWN! I'M BORED. 

Shawn chuckled. "oh my god...Oh No! ThAt'S TerRibLe! WhAtEvEr wiLL We dO?!" Shawn joked, acting sarcastically worried for the 'poor', bored fellow. Chase had to cover up his mouth to cover another giggle. 

Chase wrote another note, taped it, loaded the disc in, and shot it near the same place. Shawn opened it, and read it: 

YOU'RE NEXT ON MY LIST. 

"Next for what?" Shawn asked. Chase put another disc in, aimed it, and shot. 

Chase shot two discs past Shawn's shoulders, and began shooting multiple discs at many of Shawn's body parts, discluding the head. He hit Shawn't arms, chest, middle, legs, and right near the feet as well. To try to avoid the discs at his feet, Shawn tried hopping away from each disc. However, an accidental misstep ended up with his back hitting the floor. Chase put his gun down, crawled up to him and started tickling Shawn's sides. 

"Nahahahaha! Whahahahat the hehehehell?!" Shawn asked through his laughter, attempting to cover up the spots. Chase tickled there for a bit longer, before before moving his hands lower. immediately, Chase started squeezing Shawn's hips, specifically drilling into the hollows. 

OHOHOHO MY GAHAHAHAHAD! CHAHAHAHAHASE!" Shawn shouted, his laughter intensifying. 

"Whaaaaatt?" Chase mocked, before drilling his fingers into the back of Shawn's hips. 

"EEEEEEEK! NAHAHAHAHOHOHOHO! THAHAHAT'S SOHOHOHO BAHAHAHAHAD!" Shawn screamed! 

"WOW! I'll keep that in mind for later! But question is: Which one's worse?" Chase asked, pulling his hands off Shawn for a second. 

"This?" Chase started, before drilling his thumb into the hollows of Shawn's hips. 

"Or this?" Chase asked, moving his two fingers to the back of the hip, and drilling. 

By now, Shawn was going nuts. was Chase seriously asking which tickle spot is worse?! Both are really bad!! 

"BOHOHOHOHOTH!" Shawn replied. 

"Both are bad ticklish spots for you? Holy shit, man!" Chase reacted. Looking at his hand positions, he started to wonder something...

"If both sides of the hips are bad...does that mean...if I drill in both spots, will the sensation double?" Chase asked himself out loud, for Shawn to hear. 

Oh no...He had BETTER NOT TRY THAT! OH GOD, THAT WILL BE LITERAL HELL! 

"WAHAHAHAHAIT! DOHOHOHON'T YOU DAHAHAHARE!" Shawn threatened desperately. 

Well, how about this? I'll give you a compromise. How about, I stop-" 

"YEHEHEHEHEHES!" Shawn interrupted. 

"I didn't even finish my compromise! I stop tickling you and give you a breather. Then, when you're ready, I can test it out?" Chase offered. 

"NOHOHOHOHO! OHOHONLY STAHAHAP!" Shawn replied as best as he could. 

"Oh? You want me to only stop? And never find out my hypothesis?" Chase asked, acting offended for his own amusement. 

"YEHEHEHES!" Shawn responded. 

"But Shaaaawwn! That's not part of the deal! I could just scratch that compromise and just test it right now..." Chase teased, watching as Shawn's eyes widened. 

"NOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE DOHOHON'T!" Shawn begged, in a whiny voice. 

"So, it's a deal?" Chase asked. 

"DEHEHEHEHEHEAL! NOW PLEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAP!" Shawn begged desperately, before giving up on struggling. Chase slowed his fingers and let go of him. Shawn's body curled in on itself, as he tried to get rid of the evil little phantom tickles plaguing his hips. 

"Th-Thahahank yohohou fohor stohohoping." Shawn said, as he slowly uncurled himself. 

"No problem, buddy." Chase replied. After a couple minutes of calming down, Shawn managed to get his body sitting up again. 

"Mahahan, that killed mehe." Shawn said. Chase felt a slight bit of guilt hit him. 

"Sorry if I took it too far." Chase apologized, praying he didn't take it too far. 

"It's alright. Ihit was probably good that I got mohohore tickles than normal. I dohohon't really laugh as much as I shohohould." Shawn confessed, giggling in the middle of his sentences. 

a few minutes later, and Shawn was STILL giggling! It hadn't gotten any better. If anything, it actually got worse! Every time he even attempted to talk, a chuckle and sometimes a giggle would come out! There was no stopping it! All he could do, was let himself giggle till his giggle fit fades. Chase, however, thought the sight was adorable. 

"Gihihiggle fits ahahahare ehehembarrassing." Shawn confessed through another set of giggles. 

"Awww! I think they're quite cute! I like being the cause of your giggle fits." Chase said. He slid his arm around Shawn's waist, and gave the giggly boy's sides a little tickle. Shawn jumped, and curled in on the ticklish side. 

"Yohohohohou suhuhuhuck." Shawn whined, covering his red, blushy face with his hands. 

"Do I, now? Well, I suppose I would be able to suck more, if I was a vacuum." Chase joked, giving Shawn's side a little squeeze for good measure. 

"Gahahahad dahahammit!" Shawn whined, before lying on his side, on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
